


The Avatar

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avatar has saved the world a dozens times over. She has fame, fans, merchandise, comics, and anything else she could want. She has even fallen head over heels for award-winning reporter Asami Sato. The only hitch? Asami can't stand The Avatar. A chance meeting will cause The Avatar's alter ego, Korra, to get closer to Asami, but how long can our heroine keep the secret before it all comes falling apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami Sato stood on the roof of the Republic City Times' building with her photographer. She shook her head as The Avatar flew past them quickly.

"She is such a show-off," Asami said with disdain.

Bolin chuckled and adjusted his camera. "Asami, just let it go. She's the world's biggest superhero. Plus, she is kind of awesome."

Asami snorted and flipped her notepad shut. "She's always trying to flirt with me when I do manage to catch her for a comment."

"Well, you're the only reporter she'll talk to," Bolin said as he yawned. "Take it as a compliment."

"I just don't like her."

"Now, you can't really mean that, Miss Sato," A voice called from behind them.

Bolin and Asami turned to see The Avatar, hovering above them, with a smirk.

Her blue and white spandex suit covered most of her muscular frame. The blue mask covering her eyes didn't seem to diminish the twinkle in them, as she looked Asami over.

The Avatar ran a hand through her bob cut and landed softly.

"Now, I imagine you have the usual questions for me," The Avatar said with a gentle tone.

Asami sighed and rolled her eyes as she flipped her notepad back open. Bolin readied his camera and snapped a few quick photos of the hero.

"So, Avatar, how exactly did Zaheer manage to get out of White Lotus Asylum?"

The Avatar shrugged. "There was a bug in their security system that allowed for his cell to be opened individually, instead of on the mass circuit. There was another radical who slipped in with the guard staff. He was smuggled out during the night."

Asami scribbled down Korra's words quickly. "Do we know who was responsible?"

"No, but I'll find out. The citizens of this great city can rest easy," The Avatar while crossing her arms with a lopsided grin.

"That should be enough, thank you," Asami said flatly.

"Well, since that business is taken care of, why don't you let me get you a cup of coffee and we can talk about your feelings," The Avatar said with a charming smile.

"No," Asami said crossing her arms. "For, at least, the fiftieth time. Stop asking me."

The Avatar placed a hand over her heart. "Miss Sato, please, you have captured my heart. I can't just let you go."

"I'm sure you'll survive. Goodbye Avatar," Asami said as she pushed past the hero on her way to the maintenance stairwell.

The Avatar sighed and glanced at Bolin. "Why did I do?"

"She's not too big on egos or huge gestures," Bolin said taking one last picture. "You're the biggest hero in the world. You have toys, comics, merchandising, breakfast cereal, and even a rumored movie about you. Asami is just, more practical and down to earth."

The Avatar sighed and shook her head. "Thanks, Bolin. Does your niece still want a flyby on her birthday?"

"Yes, please. Thanks, Avatar, Asami may be a little cold, but I think you're just tops."

* * *

Asami sighed as she slid down at her desk. She opened her notepad and began to type up her notes.

The Avatar's infatuation with her was far beyond annoying. The hero, while dedicated to the city, was egotistical and didn't know when to take a hint. She would always fly by Asami's office window and do something ridiculous to try and catch the other woman's attention.

"Asami!"

The reporter jumped slightly as she turn in her chair. Varrick, her editor, came rushing to her.

"Did you get the quotes from The Avatar?" He asked frantically.

"I did, she was as egotistical as ever," Asami said with a flat tone. "Why am I the one who has to deal with her?"

"You're an award winning reporter," Varrick said dismissively. "Also, she's said multiple times that she either talks to you or not at all. We're the only paper in town with that kind of access, so I don't care how crazy she makes you, you keep talking to her!"

Asami sighed and returned to her typing.

* * *

Korra removed her mask and sat on the edge of the building across from Asami's office. The heroine could seldom get her mind of off the gorgeous reporter.

She followed every one of Asami's stories and even did a fly over when she won her Presidential Commendation.

She never did quite understand why the reporter hated her so, but she did. Sure, when she was Avatar, she had a bit of an ego.

But, if Asami only knew who Korra really was she was certain she could sway the reporter's heart.

"Spirits knows she certainly has mine," Korra mumbled to the wind.

* * *

"So, tell me again why you keep turning down the superhero?" Mako asked as he leaned across the table to Asami.

Asami shrugged. "She's so egotistical. I get it, she saves the day, but if only she were more humble about it."

"You have to admit that she is absolutely stunning," Wu said as he leaned into Mako.

The reporter sighed. "I'm not going to deny she's attractive."

"Then go get yourself some," Wu said with a casual shrug.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Babe, Asami isn't going to hook up with a superhero."

"I bet she'd wear her mask the whole time," Asami said with a snort.

"Still, when was the last time you got laid?"

Asami took a sip of her wine. "The last time Kuvira was in town."

"You're still fucking around with her?" Mako asked in shock. "How many times did she cheat on you?"

"A lot, but I always fall victim to her charm."

Wu shook his head in confusion. "So, you'll fall for a cheating bitch over a slightly egotistical superhero who has saved the world dozens of times?"

"Wu, no one said I was perfect. I just want someone who is down to earth, stable, and treats me well," Asami sighed and looked down at her wine. "I just want to matter to someone. I want to be their whole reason for waking up. I just want someone to love me the way you two love each other."

Mako smiled softly and a filled Asami's wine glass. "They'll come around. Don't worry. Just give these things a chance. You never know what'll happen."

* * *

Korra fell back onto her couch, takeout box in hand.

"Savior of the world and all I get is a crap apartment and shitty take-out," Korra mumbled to herself.

She let her head fall back and sighed. She could hear the car being broken into three blocks east, the domestic dispute on the other side of her building, and drug deal in the alley. However, she just wanted to get some rest. She wanted to spend an evening with someone who cared for her.

She found immense satisfaction with her responsibility to the world, but she just wanted somewhere warm and loving to go home to at night.

Someone who knew and understood who she really was inside.

The heroine shook her head and ate her meager meal.

* * *

Asami tapped the counter anxiously as she checked her watch. This is what she got for letting Wu talk her into a new coffee shop.

She was already late and the barista wasn't helping the situation. She sighed impatiently and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm pretty sure he's new," A voice called from behind her.

The reporter turned and her breath caught in her throat. A tribal woman looked back at her with wide eyes.

* * *

Korra's eyes widened when the woman in front of her turned to face her. How was this possible? Republic City is massive, how is this the one coffee shop where Asami would be.

The heroine's heart slammed in her chest and she bit her lip.

"You're Asami Sato," Korra mumbled out in shock.

Asami smiled and nodded. "I am," She bit her lip and looked Korra over. "And I feel like I should know you."

"Korra," She croaked out. "My name is Korra."

The reporter reached her hand out. "A pleasure, Korra. So how do you know me?"

"I'm a fan of your work," Korra said with a slight blush. "You're absolutely brilliant."

Asami blushed and glanced away with a smile. "That's sweet of you to say, thank you."

Korra grinned brightly. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Ok, now you're just flattering me," Asami said with a seductive smirk. "So, what do you do, Korra?"

"Me? Well, I'm a bike messenger. I deliver all around the city," Korra said shifting uncomfortably. "Not very glamorous."

"On the contrary," Asami said as her eyes drifted down Korra's body. She cocked an eyebrow as she noticed Korra's tight messenger uniform. "It seems to keep you in great shape."

Korra coughed and blushed. "Wow, well, I do what I can."

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" Asami asked with a charming smile.

* * *

"I loved your article about commerce issues between The United Republic and The Earth Kingdom," Korra said as she leaned forward on the table. "It was amazing."

Asami blushed slightly and blushed slightly. "It was my pet project, I'm glad someone enjoyed it."

Korra grinned and at Asami. The heroine's heart pounded in her chest. She was across the table from the woman of her dreams and hanging off of her every word. Asami really was everything she had hoped she'd be.

Asami smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear. Korra was an amazing woman, she was smart, funny, sexy, and looked great in bike shorts. The fact that she had read Asami article on commerce issues made her heart soar. Someone actually shared her passion.

"I just wish I could write more things like that," Asami said with a heavy sigh. "Everyone just wants me to write about The Avatar."

Korra stiffened slightly. She had almost forgotten about her other life. She had just been able to be Korra.

"You do write about her a lot," Korra said biting her lip.

Asami rolled her eyes. "She refuses to speak to anyone but me. She is absolutely insufferable. That damn ego of hers and she's always flying around my office, hitting on me."

"Well," Korra said with a soft smile. "I can't say I blame her."

The reporter blushed softly and swatted Korra's hand. "Oh, hush, I just wish she'd leave me alone once in a while, but she keeps me in work, so I can't complain too much. I guess."

"She is a hero, though," Korra countered carefully. "Saved all our asses more than once."

"Yes, I know," Asami said bitterly. "I just hate that instead of doing legitimate reporting about issues that matter, my job is mostly doing puff pieces about a superhero."

Korra frowned. "I'm really sorry, I had no idea."

"It's not your fault," Asami said with that wave of her hand.

The heroine sighed. "Yeah, not my fault."

Asami leaned back in her chair and glanced at her watch. "I've put this off long enough. I should probably get to work. I was already late when I stopped in."

"You didn't have to stay and have coffee with me," Korra said apologetically.

"Actually, I did," Asami reached in her purse for a pen. "We've had an amazing conversation and I have greatly enjoyed your company."

Korra's eyes widened as Asami scribbled her number down on a napkin. "Wait, what?"

"I don't meet many people like you," Asami said as emerald eyes locked on blue ones. "I'd love to take you out and get to know you better."

"You work quickly, Miss Sato," Korra said with a bright smile.

Asami shrugged. "A friend said I should give things a chance and I think he may just be right."

"Well, Miss Sato," Korra said taking the napkin. "I think your friend is right on the money."


	2. Chapter 2

Asami shifted impatiently as she stood on the roof with Bolin. The last thing she wanted to do right now was wait for The Avatar when she had a lunch date with Korra in twenty minutes.

Bolin arched a brow and looked over at the frowning reporter. "You ok?"

"No, I'm waiting for The Avatar and I have a lunch date that I know I'm going to be late for now," Asami said with disdain.

"Lunch date? I didn't know Kuvira was back in town."

Asami sighed deeply. "She's not. This is someone new."

"What?"

"Yes, her name is Korra and we met at that coffee shop Wu suggested. She's a bike messenger, she's smart, funny, kind, attractive as hell, and is a huge fan of my work," Asami smiled dreamily. "My actual work, not this Avatar stuff."

Bolin smiled brightly. "Well, good for you, Asami. I'm glad you've met someone. How long?"

"Only about two weeks," Asami said as she caught sight of The Avatar. "There she is."

Bolin lifted his camera as The Avatar flew close to them. She landed softly on the roof and nodded at them.

"Sorry about that. It took longer to get Amon through processing than I thought. We'll have to make this quick," She said as she looked from Bolin to Asami.

Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Uh, yeah, alright. So, have Amon's motives come to light yet?"

"Not yet, but I have complete faith in the police that they will be able to track down the leads quickly," The Avatar said as her eyes dipped down Asami's form quickly. "Bolin, did you get a good shot?"

"I always do," he said.

"Miss Sato, did you get what you needed?"

"Uh, yeah."

The Avatar nodded. "Next time then," She said as she shot up from the roof.

Asami fixed her hair from the gust from the heroine's take off and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"That was just strange. She didn't flirt with me once," The reporter mumbled curiously.

Bolin shrugged. "It was kind of weird. She seemed like she was in a hurry," He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of, aren't you?"

* * *

Asami pushed open the door to the diner and saw Korra sitting and a back booth. She smiled and made her way over. Korra glanced up and grinned and her.

"Hey," She said as Asami slid into the booth, across from her.

"Hi, sorry I'm a little late," Asami said as she sat her purse next to her. "The Avatar took her sweet time getting there."

"I'm sure she had a good reason," Korra said.

Asami snorted and looked at her menu. She stopped and glanced back up at Korra. "Although, it was weird. Today she didn't even stop to flirt with me."

Korra raised her eyebrows and Asami blushed.

"I'm sorry, I realize how that must sound."

Korra chuckled. "Well, I can't say I blame her."

Asami blushed and smiled. "That's sweet of you to say, thank you."

"I'm just glad you found time in your busy schedule to have lunch with little ol' me," Korra said with a sly grin.

"I'd always make time for you," Asami said softly as she slid her hand across the table.

Korra grinned and slipped her fingers in Asami's. The women smiled bashfully at each other.

Korra cleared her throat uncomfortably. "So, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Why do you hate The Avatar so much? Like truly?"

Asami sighed. "It's just her ego. Don't get me wrong, she saves the city all the time and has kept us all safe, but the way she pines for me is just...ugh."

"I guess I shouldn't tell you how much I pined after you," Korra said quietly.

The reporter shook her head. "No, don't think that. You're not her."

"I guess so," Korra said pulling her hand away from Asami's. "So, what projects do you have coming up? I'm curious."

"I have one about corruption in the President's cabinet. I don't trust Raiko."

"I'd love to bust his whole corruption ring wide open," Korra mumbled.

Asami raised her eyebrows. "Not a fan of his either?"

Korra jumped slightly. "Well, I mean I didn't vote for him and I don't trust him."

"I didn't vote for him either. So, you're a citizen of the United Republic?"

"Yeah, I got citizenship a few years back. I have dual with the Southern Water Tribe. My father is the Chief."

"Your father is Chief Tonraq?" Asami said excitedly. "I interviewed him a year or so ago, he's brilliant! We need more leaders here in the United Republic."

"My dad is pretty awesome," Korra said.

The women turned as the waiter approached the table.

* * *

"Ok, that was amazing," Korra said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "You didn't have to pick up the check."

"It was my pleasure," Asami said slyly. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get a drink with me sometime this week?"

"Want to see me again?"

"Oh, yes I do," Asami said. "I've never had so much fun on a date. Eh, lunch date."

"I had hoped this was a date," Korra said as they stood up.

Asami grinned. "Well, a date then. I had an amazing time."

"Me too," Korra said. "I never dreamed we'd sit down like this."

"Well, I'm really glad I met you," Asami said as she stepped closer. "I always love meeting a fan."

"Tell that to The Avatar," Korra said with a chuckle.

Asami rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Korra's waist. "If I'm going to kiss you, I don't want to think about her."

Korra's eyes widened. "Kiss me?"

"I'd very much like to," Asami whispered.

The heroine bit her lip nervously. Asami licked her lips and bent her head down. Korra could feel her heartbeat in her ears. Asami wanted to kiss her. A million thoughts raced through the heroine's head and before she could act, she felt soft lips on hers.

After a moment, her eyes slid shut and she kissed Asami back. The reporter sighed happily and cupped Korra's face. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and pulled her closer.

Before the kiss could deepen even further, Asami's cell phone began to ring. The reporter sighed and pulled away. She cursed when she looked at her phone.

"It's my photographer," She said. "I have to take this."

"Go on," Korra whispered breathlessly. "We probably shouldn't make out in the back of a diner."

Asami chuckled and answered the phone. "Bolin? What is it?"

"Asami! I'm down on Kyoshi Avenue and there is a massive hostage situation! You need to get down here!"

"The Avatar will have it cleaned up before I get there," Asami said dismissively.

Korra stiffened as she listened to the conversation.

"It's been hours and she hasn't shown up."

Korra's eyes widened.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Asami said with a heavy sigh. She ended the call and turned to Korra. "I'm sorry, I have to go. There's a situation my photographer wants me to cover."

"No that's ok," Korra said quickly. "I should go, too."

Asami's nodded and pressed a kiss to Korra's cheek. "We can meet later?"

"You bet," Korra said.

* * *

Asami turned off the car and she arrived in the media area. She got out of the car as she slipped on her press pass. Bolin waved her over.

"Asami! Come on over!"

The reporter moved through the crowd and stood next to Bolin. "How is the situation?"

"Tense. It's a total hostage situation and the perps have yet to make demands," Bolin said uneasily. "I don't like this, Asami."

Asami frowned and took out her notepad. She hated to admit it, but something about this situation didn't seem right with her either. She opened her notepad and began to quickly write down the layout.

"Do we know how many perps?"

Bolin raised his camera and began taking snapshots of the police brigade. "At least two."

"Alright, what else did I miss?"

"Just the stand off, Spirits only knows what's going on in there."

A low rumble was heard overhead, the reporters and police glanced up as The Avatar landed with tremendious force.

"Avatar!" A voice called out.

The hero turned and her eyes locked briefly on Asami, but widened suddenly. A shiver ran down her spine, something about the look in the heroine's eyes chilled her right to the bone.

* * *

As soon as she landed Korra could tell something wasn't right. She could hear the hostages whimpering inside the building, but from what she could tell were forced into the vault. She peered through the wall and saw three perps.

She turned to survey the rest of the situation, but her eyes locked on Asami. She glanced past the reporter and saw someone pull up a hood and walk away.

Her eyes frantically darted to a van near the hooded stranger and, more importantly, Asami.

She peered through the wall of the van and saw a large explosive device with only a little over a minute left before detonation.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra grit her teeth, there was enough explosive to level several city blocks. Her mind was racing with a series of possibilities. Was the bank heist a cover for the explosive or was the bank heist the perfect time to execute whatever plan this was?

* * *

Asami saw the Avatar's look past her and she turned. She looked past the crowd and saw a large van. She looked back to the Avatar who was biting her lip nervously.

The reporter made her way through the rest of the crowd towards the van. She noticed the doors were slightly ajar. Asami inhaled deeply before opening the door slightly.

Korra darted through the crowd in a flash and was right next to Asami.

"How much time is left?" She asked.

"Forty-five seconds," Asami said shakily. "What do we do?"

"Yell for everyone to get behind cover," The Avatar said. "Now! I'm taking this thing as far from here as I can."

The Avatar grabbed the bumper of the van and shot up into the sky. Asami turned to the crowd and police.

"Everyone! Move! That van has a bomb! The Avatar is getting it away, but we need to duck behind cover!"

The crowd scattered in a panicked frenzy. Asami grabbed Bolin's arm and pulled him behind a police car.

* * *

Korra flew straight up into the sky as fast as she could. She had to get that van away from the people as fast as she could.

She was doing her best to listening to the bomb tick while she went further up in the atmosphere. She had to time this perfectly so shrapnel wouldn't rain down on the city.

"Here goes nothing," Korra said to herself as she hurled the van as hard as she could.

The van exploded and Korra was hit with the full force of the blast and it shot her back down.

* * *

Asami watched as the van exploded and The Avatar fell. She smacked Bolin's arm.

"Bo, get a shot of that!"

He raised his camera and took multiple photos.

"Asami, she's coming down fast!" He said quickly. "We need to move!"

The reporter and photographer scrambled away as the superheroine fell faster.

* * *

Korra slammed into the ground in an alley just away from the bank. She lifted her head up and groaned.

A quick glance down and she noticed that parts of her costume had been blown off. She let her head fall back onto the pavement and sighed painfully.

She brought her hand to her face and was relieved when she realized that her mask was still intact.

* * *

Asami turned her head over to the bank. One of the doors had opened and someone was stupidly poking their head out.

The police had taken advantage of the situation and had moved into position. As soon as the door opened they grabbed the perp and threw him to the ground.

Asami motioned for Bolin to take pictures of the scene. He nodded and began taking shot after shot.

"Where are you going?" He asked while shooting.

"I'm going to find The Avatar."

* * *

The Avatar struggled to her feet and balanced herself against a wall. Her ears were ringing and everything hurt.

"Avatar!"

The Avatar turned over her shoulder slightly to see Asami running down the alley towards her. The heroine turned fully and sighed.

"Miss Sato, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She said as she made her way over to the heroine. "You don't look so good."

"I've been better, did the police handle the bank heist?"

"Yes, they used the bomb as the distraction they needed to move into position," Asami said.

"Good, I'm glad. If you don't mind, Miss Sato, I'm going to go lick my wounds," The heroine said shakily. "Thank you for your help today. I'm going to figure out who got that kind of junk into my city."

"Avatar, I'd like to help."

The Avatar nodded. "Alright, Miss Sato, I'll be in touch."

With that, she took off and Asami nodded to herself as she watched the heroine fly away.

* * *

Korra stumbled into her apartment and turned the TV on before dropping onto the couch. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her costume. She just wanted to sit. She turned to the news and sighed as she saw footage of her throwing the van up into the stratosphere.

She saw Asami telling the others in the crowd to move before the explosion. The sight of the reporter brought a smile to her lips. She struggled to reach her cell phone on the coffee table. She unlocked it and dialed Asami's number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, it's Korra. I just saw you on the news? Are you alright?"

She heard a chuckled over the phone. " _Yeah, I'm ok. It's sweet that you're worried about me._ "

Korra smiled to herself. "Well, I saw you screaming at a crowd of people to move, you were right in the middle of danger. I was just worried."

" _I promise you, I'm ok. If you'd like to see for yourself you could join me for a drink._ "

Korra sighed heavily. "I'd love to, but I got knocked off my bike by some jackass who ran a red light. I'm a little banged up."

" _Are you alright? Do you need anything?"_

"Now who is the worried one?" Korra asked teasingly.

" _Enough joking around, are you alright?"_

"Asami, I'm fine. Go out and enjoy yourself. After what I saw on the news, you deserve it. I'm going to sit here and order some noodles."

* * *

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but The Avatar got there before the bomb could go off."

Kuvira leaned back in her office chair and frowned. "Yes, I saw. So did the rest of the world."

"What do you propose?"

"We'll find some way to fix it. We need to find something to get this Avatar out of the game," She tapped her chin. "Baatar, prepare me transport to Republic City."

"Ma'am?"

"I need allies who can help me get rid of The Avatar," She said with a small smile. "I think it's time I paid a visit to an old friend."

* * *

Korra groaned as someone knocked on her front door. She was too sore and tired for this. She pushed off of the couch and opened her front door with a grumpy frown.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when she saw Asami outside her door with takeout.

"Asami?" She asked dubiously. "What? How?"

"I'm technically an investigative reporter. It was actually fairly easy to find this place," Asami said with a smile. "I was worried about you, so I figured I'd buy you those noodles."

Korra grinned and stepped aside allowing the other woman into her home.

"It's not much, but I can afford it," Korra said with a chuckle. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Asami frowned and nudged Korra back to the couch.

"Sit, I'll take care of that. So, tell me what happened."

Korra laid down on the couch and sighed. Asami set the food on the coffee table and sat next to Korra, stroking her hair.

"I was going down Kyoshi Avenue and some guy in a delivery truck was texting and knocked me off of my bike," Korra said wearily. "Went straight through the red light."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Nope," Korra said. "Bike messengers get knocked around all the time. If we're not bleedin', we're not dyin'."

Asami frowned as Korra sat up on the couch.

"You should have at least gotten looked at," Asami said cupping her face.

Korra placed her hand over Asami's. "I'm ok. I promise."

"Good, I'd hate for something to happen to you," Asami said quietly as she leaned in. "I never did get to kiss you again."

"No, you really didn't," Korra whispered before eagerly capturing the other woman's lips.

Asami sighed happily and leaned back into the couch, taking Korra with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sighed heavily. She didn't know where to begin with the article regarding the bank heist. She was there and she couldn't seem to pull all the details together.

The image of The Avatar getting blasted out of the sky kept haunting her. No matter what she did she couldn't seem to shake it.

She was startled out of her trance when her office phone rang.

"Asami Sato."

" _Asami, it's been a while._ "

"Kuvira," Asami said in shock. "What do you want?"

" _I need a favor. For old time's sake._ "

"Old time's sake? Really? You slept with the diplomat the last time you wanted a favor for 'old time's sake' after bedding me, might I add."

" _I know there is some ill will, but this is a legitimate favor I'm asking for._ "

"You have two minutes, Kuvira."

" _I have certain business interests with a group and we've hit a snag._ "

"A snag?"

" _The Avatar, to be exact._ "

"What?"

" _The so-called 'hero' has been interrupting free enterprise operations and cracking down on perfectly legal behavior just because she disagrees with it._ "

"I don't like how vague you're being."

" _Fine, I'll be blunt, she screwed up a very important business deal. I'm out quite a bit of money for it._ "

"What do you want from me?"

" _Leverage_."

"You want me to find out her identity? Don't you?"

" _You could always read my mind._ "

"What's in it for me?"

" _My gratitude. Asami, you know if you wanted anything I would give it to you. I have my flaws but know you always had my heart. I love you, Asami._ "

"Kuvira, don't," Asami said. "I loved you once, but I've found there is something better out there."

" _I understand. I messed up, but I'm asking for your help, as a friend. I know how you feel about The Avatar and how she's treated you. Help me take her down a peg or two._ "

Asami bit her lip and sighed.

"Let me think about it. I'll get back to you."

* * *

"I don't understand why you feel the need to destroy all of my masterpieces," Wu said as he crossed his arms in frustration. "That suit was the pinnacle of fashion and you ruined it."

Korra leaned back in the chair and shrugged. "It's not my fault! It literally got blown off!"

Wu picked up the shreds of Korra's suit and shook his head. He plopped down in the chair across from Korra and shook his head.

"Well, making you a new suit is going to take time. I can probably get some kind of bulletproof material from my boyfriend," Wu said. "But this is going to mean that you can't go saving the world."

"What? Did you or did you not see the van that had a giant bomb on the news?" Korra asked through clenched teeth. "I can't just take some time off."

"Of course you can. This will give you some time to hang out with that girl you told me about earlier."

Korra grinned sheepishly. "She's amazing and way out of my league, but I'm not complaining."

"Dish, dish, dish! What's her name?"

"Asami Sato."

Wu paused and crossed his arms. "What? Asami Sato? The reporter? The one you've pining after for years?"

"Uh, yeah, we met at a coffee shop. She's amazing."

Wu stepped forward and smacked Korra on the back of the head. "Are you insane? She's an investigative reporter and hates The Avatar's guts!"

"She said she wants to work with me to find who planted that bomb," Korra said quietly. "We get along really well, Wu. I like her a lot."

"And did you tell her that you're the world's biggest superhero?" Wu asked pointedly.

Korra sighed. "No."

"That's what I thought," He said as he clicked his tongue. "Either tell her the truth or let her go. You do know she is a friend of mine right?"

"She is?'

"Yes, a very good one and I will not have her heart broken again, Wu said firmly.

Korra stiffened. "Again?"

"Again," He said. "Now, stand and strip. You look like you've put some more muscle on, I want to redo your measurements."

* * *

Asami fumbled with her keys as she moved down the hallway. She needed to talk to Wu, after the call she got this morning she needed some perspective.

She sighed as she unlocked the door to Wu and Mako's apartment.

* * *

Wu and Korra froze as the front door pushed open. Wu flipped his design notebook shut quickly. Korra bit her lip and looked at him with a panicked expression.

Asami pushed through the door and froze on the spot.

"Korra?"

"Oh, hey," Korra said awkwardly. "You know Wu?"

"I do," Asami said carefully. "He and I have been friends for a long time. I'm surprised he never told you."

Wu cleared his throat nervously. "Well, Korra is just one of my body models. Her physique is perfect for my art and fashion design."

Asami's eyes slid down Korra's frame appreciatively, the other woman was clad in only a sports bra and spandex shorts.

"I can see that," Asami said with a hungry look in her eyes.

Korra flushed and shifted uncomfortably. "Wu, maybe I should go so you and Asami can talk. We can reschedule."

Asami held her hands up. "No, no, if the two of are busy I can come back."

Wu glanced at Korra, "Nonsense, sweetheart, you can sit and stay. Apparently we're all friends here."

"Korra and I have been seeing each other for a little while," Asami said quietly.

The reporter grinned and Korra, who smiled back.

Wu forced a smile. "That's wonderful. I'm glad you're moving on."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," She said. "I got a call from Kuvira this morning."

"You're kidding," Wu said as he grabbed a tape measure. "What did she want?"

"Kuvira?" Korra asked.

"An old girlfriend," Asami admitted. "She messed me up."

"Oh," Korra said softly.

Wu motioned for Asami to continue. The reporter sighed and plopped down in a recliner.

"She wants my help in some research she's doing into The Avatar."

Wu and Korra glanced at each other nervously. Asami rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I told her I wanted to help The Avatar find whoever planted that bomb and then she said she wants me to find out her identity."

"Why?" Korra asked defensively.

"She said they interfere with certain 'business interests,'" Asami said with a heavy sigh.

Wu shook his head. "She's clearly using you."

"I know and she said she's coming into town in a few weeks," Asami said. "I don't know if I can do this. Morally."

Korra's shoulders slumped. "Wait, Kuvira as in Empire Incorporated CEO Kuvira?"

"You know her?" Wu asked.

"Of her, I hear some of her business practices are kind of shady."

Asami shifted in the seat. "I sincerely doubt that, but she is rather intimidating."

"No matter how many times Kuvira cheated Asami always fell into bed with her," Wu said as he measured Korra's arm. "And always excused her behavior."

"Oh," Korra said heavily.

Asami furrowed her eyebrows. "Really Wu? You're going to tell her that?"

"Lasting relationships are founded on honesty," He said. "Right Korra?"

"Yeah, right," Korra mumbled.

Wu motioned for Korra to turn around. As she did Asami gasped. She was on her feet in an instant and ran slender fingers down Korra's muscled back.

"Your back is covered in scars," Asami bit her lip. "And one hell of a tribal tattoo."

Korra blushed at the contact. "It comes with growing up in the Southern Water Tribe."

Asami bent down and kissed her back tenderly.

"Better?"

"Uh, yeah," Korra whispered.

"Kinda forward, don't you think?" Wu asked as he swatted Asami away.

"Hey, I like her," She said with a wink. "So, what do you think I should do about Kuvira?"

"Tell her to jump off a bridge. Ask yourself why she wants The Avatar's identity," Wu said sternly.

"But it's just The Avatar. I feel like she almost needs it to get knocked down a peg or two," Asami said as she sat back down. "But she means a lot to other people."

Korra bit her lip and looked away. Wu frowned and stepped around Korra.

"You can't seriously be considering this," He said.

Asami frowned. "Think about how she's treated me over the years, all the egotistical banter and stupid interviews. I'm inclined to think Kuvira just want leverage. It may not be ethical, but if it knocks her down I just might."

"Asami, you can't do that. You're letting Kuvira manipulate you!" Wu said.

"I can't stand The Avatar, what do I care what Kuvira does with it!"

"Wu's right Asami. You can't give Kuvira The Avatar's identity," Korra said dejectedly. "You can't give Kuvira...my identity…"

"What?" Asami asked quietly. "Your identity?"

Wu's eyes widened and he stepped back, Korra sighed heavily and knelt in front of Asami.

"Asami, I'm The Avatar."

Asami's darted frantically around Korra's face. Everything fell into place: the haircut, the cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, similarities in the voice, even the physique. The reporter's shoulders slumped as the realization settled in.

"You lied to me."

"No!" Korra said quickly. "I mean I just didn't want to ruin anything!"

She sat forward in the chair and brought her face inches from Korra's. "Ruin anything? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Asami, please!"

"You've been manipulating me for weeks!"

"No! I just...look...I fell for you a long time ago, but I when I met you I knew that you wouldn't want anything to do with me if you knew the truth," Korra said desperately. "You can't blame me for keeping my identity secret, you just talked about turning me over to Kuvira!"

"No, I don't believe this. This isn't funny, Korra," Asami said shaking her head. "You wouldn't do this to me."

Korra stood and levitated a few feet off of the ground. Asami huffed and looked away tearfully. The heroine sighed and landed softly.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I really am," She said softly. "I was selfish. I just wanted to get to know you. I'm sorry."

"How can you be everything I want and everything I hate all in the same person?" Asami asked.

"I have multiple talents," Korra said with a small smile.

Asami sighed. "I wanted to trust you, Korra."

Korra crossed her arms and after a few moments of silence she nodded slowly.

"Fine. Everything I've told you about myself is true. My name is Korra and my father is Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. My mother's clan is one of the most well respected. I'll tell you anything else you want to know. You can turn any of this over to Kuvira and I'll deal with the consequences."

"Why can't Kuvira know your identity?" Asami asked.

"Kuvira and Empire Incorporated are involved in corrupt dealings with members of Raiko's cabinet. I have a theory these corrupt members are working with a terrorist group. I think Kuvira may be funneling money to them," Korra said. "I broke up a meeting that took down several key players, but none of them talked. I'm willing to bet money that this all connects with that bomb."

"And Kuvira knowing your identity could threaten any potential dealings Kuvira may be involved in," Asami said.

"She could go after my family," Korra said quietly. "I work a shit job as a cover, I don't socialize, and I have few to no friends. I stay off the grid. My family is the only thing I have."

"What about Wu?"

"I just make her suits," Wu said calmly. "She saved my life a few years back and she looked atrocious. An injustice I couldn't let stand."

"Korra, Avatar, what are you?" Asami asked pointedly.

"I don't know," Korra said. "The abilities manifested themselves in adolescence and my parents did the best they could. I got grand notions of heroism stuff in my head and came here when I was they let me out of their sight. My father was afraid his generals would find out and demand I be some kind of a super weapon."

Asami nodded slowly. "Why are you such an egotistical bitch?"

"It's a character. Admittedly, I get to be who I always wanted to be. I'm not some awkward immigrant girl, I'm a hero everyone loves and adores. It goes to my head. I'm just human...I think."

"You fell for me?"

"A long time ago."

Asami sighed. "Everything makes sense now I guess. How could I have been so blind, though?"

"Maybe you just didn't want to see," Wu said quietly.

"I guess," Asami said. "So, now what?"

"Now, you do whatever you feel you need to do," Korra said firmly.

Asami clasped her hands in front of her. "So, it all boils down to you or Kuvira."

"If that's how you want to look at it. I'm not expecting you to take my side. You love her and I've spent all of our time together lying to you," Korra said. "In return for all of this information, I just want a head start."

"But you love me," Asami said quietly.

"I do."

"I could have loved you so easily," Asami said.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be," Korra said regretfully. "I'm sorry for everything."

Wu groaned and stomped to the other side of the room. Korra and Asami glanced at him in confusion.

"Women," He said. "You two are going in circles. Korra never actually lied to you. You never asked if she was The Avatar, and you can't blame her for keeping her secret safe. If you liked Korra so much, why can't you like The Avatar?"

"Wu, back off," Korra said.

"No! I'm not putting up with this angsty stuff in my house," He said with a pout. "I get enough of that from my boyfriend."

"You...you have a point," Asami said. "Korra, I'm sorry I reacted so strongly."

"You have every right to angry," Korra said quickly.

"Stop!" Wu cried dramatically. "No angst or brooding!"

Asami and Korra chuckled softly before turning to each other again.

"What do you have on Kuvira?"

"A lot."

"She's played me like an instrument for years and I'm sick of it," Asami said. She reached out and took Korra's hand. "I want to be happy. I told The Avatar I'd help and I mean that."

"What about Korra?" The heroine asked carefully.

Asami smiled. "I think she still has standing plans for a drink with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter, but alas 'tis the big reveal. This either adds to the awesome-ness of the story or derails it horrifically. Well, let me know either way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wu, I am not wearing that," Korra said as she crossed her arms.

The designer frowned and threw his hands up. "I can never please you, can I?"

"It has a cape," Korra deadpanned.

"It adds that special little something," Wu said wiggling his fingers at the suit.

"No capes!"

"Fine! I'll nix the cape. What else do you hate about this masterpiece?"

Korra sighed and shrugged. "No, I can live with the rest of it. Tell me the specs."

"Well, it's fire resistant as well as bulletproof."

"I don't need it to be bulletproof, I am bulletproof."

"I know that," Wu said with a nod. "But I was hoping it might help the suit hold up a bit more. The last one literally got blasted to shreds."

The heroine sank down into a recliner. "Alright, I get it. I'm careless."

"No, you just have a dangerous line of work," Wu said as he sat down across from her. "Speaking of, do you really think telling Asami was the right thing to do?"

"She was going to expose my identity, we both know she could have found it very easily," Korra said. "Besides, you're the one who pushed me into telling her the truth."

"Have you bedded her yet?"

Korra's eyes widened. "Have I what?"

"Slept with her."

"No! I wasn't going to do that when she didn't know the truth."

Wu crossed his arms. "It's been almost two weeks since you told her."

Korra stood abruptly. "I'm not having this conversation. Can I take the suit with me or not?"

* * *

Asami looked up into the sky from the roof of the newspaper building. She bit her lip as she remembered watching The Avatar raced into the sky with the van.

"No, not The Avatar," Asami whispered to herself. "Korra."

"You called?"

The reporter turned quickly and her eyebrows shot up when she saw Korra floating with a smirk.

Her eyes moved up and down Korra's frame. The blue and white suit clung to the other woman's frame.

"New suit?"

"Yes, ma'am," Korra said as she touched down on the roof. "Well, I have the same mask but that's about it from the old suit. Blasted to shreds."

Asami smiled slightly. "I remember. You look good."

"Did I intrude?" Korra asked awkwardly. "I was making rounds and I thought I stop by to say hello."

"Oh, I was just thinking. Still trying to wrap my head around all of this."

"I couldn't stand lying to you," Korra said quietly. She reached up and took her mask off. "It's still me."

"I know, but now that I know," Asami said nervously. "I just can't overlook it anymore. Nothing will ever be the same."

"I thought you'd appreciate the honesty," Korra said with a dry laugh.

Asami chuckled. "I do, but as a reporter, I like to dig for the truth."

Korra smirked and played with her mask nervously. "I like to make things a challenge."

The reporter cupped Korra's face and stroked her cheek. "You sure do."

"But is it worth it?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Korra stepped in and slipped an arm around Asami's waist. The other women relaxed into the heroine's embrace and bent her head down. She smirked as their lips met.

They pulled away slowly and smiled at each other.

"I have to ask," Korra said quietly. "Are you going to tell Kuvira my identity?"

"Korra," Asami whispered softly. "Please…"

"I just want to know," Korra said quietly. "I do have family to protect."

"I could easily do it to The Avatar," Asami said with a heavy sigh. "But not you. Not Korra."

"Am I still two different people to you?" Korra asked.

"I don't know, Korra," Asami said. "You would be so easy to love, but you're…you're…"

"Not Kuvira?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You were thinking it!"

"What? Can you read minds now?"

"How can you say that?"

"You don't even understand what you can do!"

"I'm doing my damnedest to do the right thing! That's all I know!"

"Oh, where is the famous Avatar Ego now?"

"I'm just Korra!"

"No, you're some wannabe superhero who can't keep her life straight!"

Korra's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"Is that what you think?" She asked softly.

Asami bit her lip. "Korra, no, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"No, you did. You can't stand me."

"No, I want you, Korra. I just spent so long hating The Avatar," Asami said softly. "I just hated you for so long that I never thought about the amazing woman behind the mask."

"Just tell me what you want," Korra asked quietly.

Asami sighed heavily. "I just want to be able to love you, but…"

Korra shook her head. "There's always a 'but' isn't there?"

* * *

Asami poured herself a large glass of wine and she leaned back into her couch. She bit her lip as she replayed the hurt and devastation on Korra's face.

"Why am I doing this to myself?" Asami mumbled to herself. "I just want to be able to love her."

A knock on the door roused her. She stood and moved to her front door opening it slowly. Asami's heart fell in her chest.

"Kuvira."

"Asami," The mogul said as she entered the apartment. "I was hoping we could talk."

"What do you want, Kuvira?" Asami asked with crossed arms.

"I've missed you," She responded as she sat down. "I was hoping we could reconnect a bit."

"Reconnecting usually means we go to bed together."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Kuvira asked predatorily.

Asami narrowed her eyes. "I'm seeing someone."

"Yes, the bike messenger."

"You know?"

"I do. You can't seriously think I haven't been keeping tabs on you."

Asami snorted. "I'd like to think you aren't that obsessive."

Kuvira stood and made her way to her former lover. Asami squared her shoulders and stared Kuvira down.

"You will never be rid of me, Asami." Kuvira said dangerously. "You will always be mine."

"I am my own person. I was never yours." Asami said sternly. "Now, I will ask you politely to leave."

"Fine, but first listen to what I have to say," Kuvira said. "I stilled need your help with The Avatar."

"Why? What did she ever do to you?"

"I've been making some very lucrative weapons deals and she's been a little too over-insistent that they not happen. I need you to find out who she is so I can crush her."

"She might have a have family, Kuvira," Asami said defensively. "She's just doing what she thinks is right."

"Right and profitable are two different things. The only right I actually do care about is for the safety of my people."

"You're still planning on running for office," Asami mumbled.

"I am and when I am President of the Earth Nation I will bring order to the world. And I will crush whatever heroes decide to get in my way," Kuvira said cruelly. "Family or no. I will kill The Avatar. And you're going to help me."

Something in Asami snapped as she brought a hand hard across Kuvira's face. She refused to let Kuvira to take Korra away from her. She would never help Kuvira.

"Get out."

Kuvira's eyes flashed with danger as she balled hand into a fist and punched Asami so hard she knocked back against the wall.

"You ever touch me again and I will make you regret it."

The mogul moved past Asami, who was struggling to her feet, and slammed the door behind her.

Asami moved her hand to her chin and wiped the blood from her lip.

* * *

Korra ran a hand through her hair and wiped a tear away. She had loved Asami for so long, but this isn't what she imagined. She thought it was going to be so easy, but she lamented how wrong she was.

She lifted her head when she heard a frantic pounding on the door. Korra sighed and moved to the door in an instant.

She opened it slowly and her heart fell to her stomach when she saw Asami with wide, frantic, eyes and a bruised lip.

"Korra, we need to talk."

"'Wow, first tell me what happened to your lip. Are you alright?" Korra demanded as she ushered Asami inside.

"I'm fine, but you are in danger," Asami said quickly. "Kuvira came to me tonight. She's planning on finding out your identity. She wants to kill you."

"Well, that part doesn't surprise me. Tell me what happened to your lip!"

"I slapped her when she demanded my help in finding you so she could hurt you," Asami said with a heavy sigh. "She punched me in response."

"Kuvira punched you?" Korra said as rage shot through her.

"Yes, and before you get angry you and I need to talk. She wants me to track you down and expose you. She knows you and I are seeing each other, but she doesn't you who you are. We have to move you so we can protect you."

"Wow, protect me? Asami, I'm fine."

Asami grit her teeth. "Korra, I know Kuvira, she will not stop until she gets what she wants. I denied her and she punched me. If that's her reaction to someone she claims to love, who will she do to you?"

"Do you still love her?"

"That is not what is important here!"

"Do you?"

"I…no, I can't say that I do. She is not the woman I remember. Spirits, she never treated me well at all. I don't think I've loved her for a long time now. I will not tolerate her abuse," Asami took a small step towards Korra. "I've found something better."

"What about my other identity?"

"It's all a part of you and Korra, I'm falling in love with you."

"It's only been a short while."

Asami shook her head. "Korra, this is real, please don't fight me. I want you help you."

"Help me?" Korra was stunned. "Come on, sit down let's take care of your lip. Then I go beat the tar of out Kuvira."

"No," Asami whispered softly. She clasped either side of Korra's face. "Be with me."

Korra's raised her eyebrows in shock when Asami crushed their lips together. Korra's arms slid around Asami's waist as she returned the kiss with as much intensity.

Asami pulled away suddenly and rested her forehead against Korra's.

"Korra, please, make love to me."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, minimal smut or all the smut?


End file.
